The Wizard of Ouran
by strongandsilentalchemist
Summary: "Belzenef, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Ouran. Or the Wizard of Oz. **

"Are you sure you want to go? You know Daddy doesn't like when his Haruhi goes away. Daddy will miss you. Your grandmother really doesn't need to see you does she? Daddy also enjoys speaking in the third person..." The man in a blouse and a skirt fawned over his daughter, dressed in a light blue dress. She looked kind of embarrassed. She seemed to have a good reason though. Her dad was smothering her in hugs and kisses, and speaking in a very loud falsetto voice.

"Dad, I'm only going to be gone for three days. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine. Look, there's security. I really have to go now. My flight leaves in a half an hour. Bye Dad. See you in a couple days."

Haruhi's dad waved as she went through security. His eyes were filled with tears and his mascara was running. Haruhi sighed and went to board her plane.

She double and triple checked to make sure she was on the right plane, headed to Kansas, United States. She was excited to finally visit her grandmother, who had moved to America many years back. She found a good window seat, reclined her chair, and watched the plane take off. After takeoff, she fell asleep to the gentle hum of the engines.

Haruhi woke up again when the pilot announced that they would be headed into some turbulence. She fastened her seatbelt and looked out the window. The sky, which had looked so blue as they left Japan, was now in shades of grey and black. Lightning flashed occasionally, and thunder rumbled. Haruhi was afraid, but also curious at the same time. She looked intently out the window. Rain pelted her window, so the view wasn't very good. As she stared at the sky, Haruhi thought she saw a girl on a bike, pedaling through the storm. She turned to Haruhi and waved, a malicious smile on her face.

Assuming she was seeing things, Haruhi thought no more of her phantom biker as the pilot announced, "Folks, we're heading into a tornado. There's nothing we can do to prevent it. Everybody fasten your seatbelts and brace yourselves. This is gonna get rough."

The plane, shook twisted, and spun in terrifying maneuvers as the pilot tried to get out of the thunderstorm. But it was to no avail. The plane plunged down and down. The pilot finally regained some control as the plane hit the ground. Unfortunately for Haruhi, some flying debris had hit her seatbelt during the tornado. Her seatbelt had come undone, and she was pitched out of her window and onto the ground below.

"Ow," she muttered as she stood up. "Only I could get caught in a tornado on my way to my grandmother's." She rubbed her eyes and took in her first view of what she though was America. It was a world of bright colors and nice smells. This was not the polluted, over-crowded America she had heard about. "Hmm," she said aloud. "Somehow I get the feeling I'm not in Kansas."

**A/N: This is my attempt to challenge myself and write a humorous fanfic. I'm not a depressing person, but that's all I can seem to write. So this is my challenge. Plus I was getting bored of Tamaki's depressing side. So he'll show up in all his fatherly glory. And BTW *spoiler* it was Beni on the bike, from Lobelia girl's academy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi began walking around, taking in the bright colors of the new and mysterious land that she was in. She looked all around, almost scared of the inhabitants that she would meet. A rustling in the bushes startled her. Haruhi turned around, her heart pounding. The branches of the bush were moving slowly, but there was nothing in sight. _It must be the wind, _she thought. _Wait... there is no wind. _Haruhi turned around quickly enough to see a small figure duck beneath the bushes. She grabbed the tip of the person's hat and pulled. The hat came off (_of course, _thought Haruhi. _What was I thinking?_), but she still managed to get a glimpse of a small boy ducking back into the bushes.

"You know, if you didn't want me to find you, why are you still hiding in the same place?" Haruhi asked the boy out loud.

A small, tousled blonde head peeked out from under the bushes. "Because then I would have to leave my cake here! And then how would I invite you to eat cake with me?"

Haruhi turned her head to the side, confused. "Cake?"

The little boy held up a plate with an enormous piece of cake. "This cake, silly!" he told Haruhi. While still holding the plate of cake in his hand, he used his other hand to bring up a platter of cake that had one piece missing. "Do you want some?"

"Uh, no thanks. I don't like sweets that much," replied Haruhi.

The boy's eyes started trembling. He looked like he was about to cry. Haruhi only had seconds to make a decision before the floodgates opened. "Fine," she said. "I'll have a piece of cake."

His face brightened instantly. "Yay! Cake, cake, cake! Haru-chan is gonna eat cake with me!"

As she was bringing a forkful of the sugary delight up to her mouth, Haruhi realized something. "Wait!" she said, "How do you know my name?"

He looked away for a second. "Silly of me! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Mitskuni Haninosuka, but you can call me Hani."

_He didn't really answer my question, _thought Haruhi. _Odd. _"So how was it that you knew my – AH! WHAT THE – ?"

Loud laughter split the air as Haruhi stumbled back. Where she had been sitting moments before, there was now a gaping hole. And something was rising out of it. A rotating platform with a girl on it spun out of the ground. Her golden hair somehow went together perfectly with the enormous, fluffy blue dress that the girl was wearing.

"Hello, Haruhi," said the girl.

"Wait, you know my name too?"

"My name is Renge."

"Nobody is answering my question!"

Renge looked up, puzzled. "I don't suppose it matters."

"But–"

"Don't protest. I'm here to help you," Renge said.

"Help me?" asked Haruhi. "But how?"

"You just applied for a scholarship to Ouran Academy, right?" She continued on without giving Haruhi a chance to respond. "It will behoove you to do what I say. If you do the things I ask, you will be guaranteed the scholarship."

Haruhi closed her eyes. _How is this all related to school? They seem to know everything about me. But if it helps me get in, well, I'm going to have to do whatever it takes._

"Fine," she said. "What do you want me to do?"

Renge pointed behind her. Haruhi finally noticed the wreckage of the plane. "Everyone inside is unharmed, so don't worry about that. What you want is those uniforms right there."

The uniforms were under the plane. They seemed to be girl's school uniforms. They had a red skirt, with a matching red bow on the white top. "Those uniforms belong to the Wicked Witches of the South and the East. The school wants them back. If you take the uniforms to the Wizard, he'll return them and give you the monetary reward. And you will be guaranteed a scholarship if you do one good deed along the way. Oh, and you have to take this munchkin along."

Struggling to process all this information, Haruhi went back the the first thing Renge had said. "Are they dead?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Renge.

"The Wicked Witches," replied Haruhi.

"Oh, them? Well, yes, but they were wicked anyway. It's in their name, you know? The Munchkins will be so pleased."

"Where are the rest of the Munchkins?"

"They're in the dojo!" exclaimed Hani. "We may not look like it, but us Munchkins are pretty strong and good at martial arts. I just snuck out for my afternoon cake snack!" He smiled sheepishly. "That's why I was hiding."

"So," Renge butted in loudly, "Are you going to go or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," muttered Haruhi as she picked up the uniforms. "Wait. How do we get to the Wizard?"

"You see that yellow road?" Renge asked. "Step on the very beginning of it."

Haruhi did as she was told.

"Now keep going on that yellow road. You're going to follow it all the way to the Emerald City."

_Is that really all? _Haruhi asked herself. _Whatever. I'll just do what she says. _She and Hani started walking off into the distance.

"I do hope they get there," said Renge to herself. "I'm so bad with directions!"

**AN So... After about 8 months of not even touching this story, I'm starting to work on it again. Sorry for the long wait, but the updates are going to be coming a whole lot quicker now. On another note... Did anyone notice my Wicked reference? There will probably be quite a few buried within this story. I love that musical. Virtual cookies to the first person to find it. Hope you enjoy this!**


	3. Meeting the Scarecrows

As Haruhi kept following the seemingly endless yellow brick road, she started to zone out. The road seemed to go on forever, and it was a hot, humid day. Haruhi's clothes felt like they had permanently stuck to her body and her face was glistening with sweat. She was bored, even though the Munchkin next to her hadn't stopped talking. If what he was saying was interesting, it was lost on her, because she was very intent upon the clouds. They were funny shapedYeah today. There was one that looked a little like a turtle, another that looked like a bird of some sort, then one that looked like a flower without petals. As she kept looking Haruhi eventually made the discovery of a cloud that had some resemblance to an upside down rhinoceros.

As engaged as she was with the clouds, she didn't notice when Hunny's voice got louder and slightly more urgent. She only began to listen after he started tugging on her arm.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! There's two paths we can take! Which one are we gonna choose? And look at those creepy scarecrows over there.

"We resent that," came a new voice. Haruhi looked up towards the two figures.

"We were going to tell you which way to go, but I think we're not going to anymore," one said.

"Not after he insulted us."

After getting over the fact that two scarecrows were talking to her, Haruhi became indignant.

"It wasn't me that insulted you guys! And I'm the one who really needs to get to the Emerald City!"

Hunny pulled on Haruhi's arm again. He turned her around and whispered to her.

"_I'm going to use my cuteness to get them to let us through!"_ he said as he flashed her an enormous smile.

Without even giving her a chance to respond, he turned back around. Hunny's eyes began to fill with tears. His cheeks turned pink, and the corners of his lips began to tremble. He ran up and hugged both the scarecrows at once.

"Please let us through!" he wailed. "Haru-chan needs to get through so she can get into school and I'm her bodyguard, so I need to protect her!"

The two scarecrows looked at each other and doubled over laughing. Barely able to breathe, one managed to ask, "You?...Bodyguard?"

With that, they both started laughing even harder. Hunny's eyes filled with tears again, and Haruhi was beginning to get annoyed.

Losing her temper, she finally yelled, "Will you PLEASE just let us through?"

The scarecrows stopped mid-laugh. "Only if we can come with you," said one.

"You see, we don't have friends..."

"... and we were hoping the wizard could help us with that."

Again annoyed with their habit of finishing each others' sentences, Haruhi reluctantly agreed.

A strange smile crept across the scarecrows' faces. "We're going to have lots of fun together Haruhi," said one.

"I can tell already," finished the other.

**AN Well... as you can kind of tell, this was very short. I'm sorry about the randomness of my updates. On another note... This story is getting on my nerves a little. I like the plotline, but going back and reading it, it just seems kind of flat and has lame attempts at humor. I would really appreciate some constructive critiscism, so that I can try and make this better. Or at least just honestly let me know what you think. I'm really not that good at humor. It sounds good in my head when I type it, but I don't like how it sounds when I read it later. So if anyone has some suggestions for me...They would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
